Como siempre
by Belsan Empress
Summary: Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Excepto...


Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Excepto por las mañanas.

Todas las mañanas, al sonar el despertador, cuando se incorporaba y viraba sobre el colchón para echar el cuerpo fuera de la cama, un abrazo caprichoso, no por dormido menos perentorio, se cerraba en torno a su cintura tratando de impedirle la huida. John nunca había compartido cama con alguien que mostrase tal compulsión por retener su compañía, aun estando inconsciente. Halagador, sin duda. También bastante molesto. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que alguien tan despierto y vivaz, capaz de beberse un universo entero de detalles a través de dos ojos que raramente dormían, podía tener un sueño tan pesado?

-Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock, ya es suficiente. Sherlock, suéltame.

Y por eso, todas las mañanas, desde aquel día, empezaban con resignación. Una resignación enternecida, y también irritada; dos aspectos que conformaban las dos caras de su relación desde el principio, y que continuaban siéndolo a partes iguales.

No, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, excepto por las mañanas.

* * *

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, salvo por la cicatriz.

Era una cicatriz pequeña, de todos modos, del tamaño y la forma que dejaría una uña hincada por el borde, una pequeña media luna violeta abierta sobre el pómulo izquierdo, donde la tensa piel había saltado al recibir su puñetazo. El entrecejo de John se plegaba en una arruga dolorosa cada vez que la miraba, al mismo tiempo que algo en su estómago se retraía, culpable, furioso, herido. Había días en los que sentía que aún no le había perdonado que lo abandonara de aquella manera, creyéndolo muerto, arrancándole todo lo que le importaba en la vida. Había días en que aun despertaba con el corazón al galope, y sentía en su pecho el frío terror de la muerte durante un espantoso segundo, antes de oírlo respirar en la almohada de al lado.

_-Tú…_

_-John, mantén la calma y trata de escucharme._

_-Tú…_

_-Sé que si consigues tranquilizarte podré explicártelo. Si pud…_

_-¡HIJO DE MIL PUTAS!_

Aún podía oír, con una nitidez que le erizaba la piel, el sonido que hicieron sus nudillos cerrados contra aquella mejilla huesuda que tantas veces había observado, comparándola en secreto con un cuchillo blanco, con una pluma de cisne, con la nieve recién caída; una mejilla que hasta hacía un tiempo habría jurado que jamás lastimaría, y que se cobraba la lealtad traicionada haciéndole un daño espantoso en los nudillos, tal y como profetizara en su momento Irene cabrona-poco-fiable Adler. Luego vino el golpe contra la pared, el estampido del cráneo golpeando el cemento armado, los dedos de John clavándose en sus sienes y tirándole del pelo, sacudiéndolo contra el muro.

_-¡Imbécil! ¡Autista de mierda! _–John creía que fue entonces cuando le rodaron rostro abajo las primeras lágrimas, pero no estaba seguro.

_-John, espera…_

_-¡PUTO ENFERMO! _–el segundo puñetazo le abrió el labio inferior-._ ¡He guardado luto por ti! ¡He llorado por ti! ¡Y ahora vienes… vienes…!_

En algún momento su puño acabó golpeando la pared y sus brazos estrecharon el torso de Sherlock con una compulsión aún cercana a la violencia, y los golpes fueron sustituidos por besos desesperados, furiosos sobre su cara magullada y su cuello acezante; los besos de un hombre aterrorizado que ha estado a punto de perder lo que más valora y por un momento estúpido olvida la flema británica, las convenciones sociales y todo lo que realmente no importa. La primera vez que le besó la boca, no había en su cabeza más deseo que el de comprobar que de verdad estaba vivo, que respiraba, que era real y no uno de sus sueños. No fue hasta la tercera vez que él le devolvió el beso, tímidamente, un beso de disculpa manchado de sangre, y John se atrevió a mirar esos ojos tan azules como el cristal, la mirada que creyó que nunca más volvería a ver.

_-Lo siento, John._

_-Imbécil._

_-Lo siento mucho._

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, salvo por la cicatriz.

* * *

Las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. Si no se contaba la mirada de complicidad que ahora aparecía constantemente en la cara de la señora Hudson cuando subía a hacerles una visita, para "ver cómo estaban los tortolitos", algo que desconcertaba a Sherlock de una manera casi cómica. John tenía tan interiorizado el reflejo de protestar ante cualquier asunción externa de que él y Sherlock eran pareja que se había encontrado mordiéndose la lengua las primeras veces, sintiéndose como un idiota. Odiaba tener que darle la razón a… bueno, a todo el mundo. Incluyendo a Irene me-quito-la-ropa-para-llamar-la-atención Adler. Y ahora todo el mundo los miraba, con esas sonrisitas de satisfacción, como diciendo "lo sabía", los muy…

-John, estás mascullando.

-No, no lo estoy.

-De hecho estabas diciendo…

-Sherlock, haz el favor.

Realmente, las cosas seguían más o menos como siempre.

* * *

Las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. Salvo por esos momentos.

Esos momentos. John no sabía exactamente cómo definirlos. Podían darse en cualquier instante del día. Tal vez estuviera hirviendo el agua del té en la cocina, o buscando algún documento importante bajo la montaña cuasi-diogénica de posesiones de Sherlock, o tal vez mirando por la ventana tratando de decidir si llovería o no, mientras el otro deambulaba por el piso ejerciendo su compleja razón lógica o visitando su preciado palacio mental. Invariablemente, Sherlock aparecía a su espalda, inesperado, leve como un suspiro, y escondía la nariz en su cuello, cruzando las manos sobre su vientre.

El contacto sólo duraba un par de segundos; después, como dándose por satisfecho, el detective consultor volvía a su actividad anterior, sin ninguna solución de continuidad, dejando una huella ardiente sobre la piel del cuello de John. La primera vez que ocurrió, John se encontró temblando como un colegial, con el corazón alborotado y las manos temblorosas. No se había atrevido a preguntarle qué hacía. Ni tan siquiera acertó a devolverle la caricia, temeroso de espantarlo como se espanta una mariposa que por alguna casualidad se ha posado en el hombro. Más tarde, sin embargo, la curiosidad le había podido y había inquirido sobre el motivo de aquella atención inesperada. Sherlock lo había mirado como si no comprendiera su desconcierto.

-Me aclara la mente –fue la escueta respuesta.

John pensó que era lo más cercano al lenguaje amoroso que podría escuchar jamás de él, y se sintió estúpidamente halagado.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Salvo porque a veces, cuando creía que nadie más lo veía, se tocaba con la yema de los dedos la curva del cuello, ese lugar donde el pajarillo que era Sherlock anidaba de vez en cuando, y sonreía como un tonto.

* * *

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, salvo por algunos pequeños detalles.

La taza de café que aparecía en la mesa de noche de John cuando Sherlock no dormía, helada después de varias horas de esperar a que su destinatario despertara. El dedo índice que acariciaba como por casualidad la mano de John cuando él y Sherlock se cruzaban dentro del piso, el levísimo agarre en su brazo cuando asistían juntos a la escena de algún crimen y Sherlock veía algo que los demás no podían ver; ambas caricias tan leves que bien podrían no haber sido. La fugaz mirada que le dirigía cuando entraba en casa, que duraba apenas un segundo y sin embargo escondía una sonrisa que no terminaba de mostrarse, haciéndole saber que era feliz de tenerlo de vuelta. Los besos inesperados después de varias horas de ignorarlo aparentemente, que llegaban justo cuando John estaba a punto de enfadarse por su falta de atención, Sherlock apoderándose de su boca con la brusquedad de un niño que coge lo que considera una propiedad indiscutida.

Incluso las cosas que lo sacaban de sus casillas. La manera en que le robaba la manta por la noche y el desparpajo con el que se metía en la ducha con él y se apropiaba del jabón y del chorro de agua caliente. El tono infantil con el que exigía que se metiera en la cama cuando John lo mandaba a dormir y encontraba las sábanas frías. Las melodías tristes que sacaba del violín a las tres de la madrugada un día de semana, cuando habían peleado y no hallaba otra manera de gestionar su ansiedad que torturar las cuerdas y de paso al resto del vecindario. Incluso esos momentos en que quería matarlo.

Las cosas realmente seguían como siempre, pero estaban esos pequeños detalles.

* * *

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Excepto por las noches.

Noches largas, oscuras, húmedas como el aliento condensado. Esas noches en que agarraba la mano de Sherlock tan fuerte que se clavaba sus nudillos hasta dejarse marca, tratando de mantenerse a flote, ciego en la oscuridad, mientras respiraban por la misma boca y pulsaban el uno contra el otro, vientre contra vientre, hasta que John tenía la certeza de que el roce entre sus dos miembros enhiestos iba a hacerlo gritar. Noches en las que el orgasmo le subía desde el pubis hasta el estómago y la base de la espalda y se abría paso como un meteoro hasta su pecho y su garganta, llenándole la cabeza de relámpagos, y tenía que aferrarse a Sherlock con los dedos y los brazos y los dientes para no zozobrar.

Todas las noches habían sido así desde la primera, la noche en que se encontró en la cama de Sherlock, quitándole la ropa y susurrándole al oído para tranquilizar el temblor asustado de su cuerpo enjuto, tratando de disimular el hecho de que él también estaba trémulo y nervioso como un adolescente en su primera vez; y era la primera vez, la primera vez que se encontraba así con otro hombre, después de una vida de negar lo que ahora era tan cierto. Nunca se había sentido tan desnudo y tan vulnerable como aquella primera noche en que abrió los brazos y dejó a Sherlock estrellarse contra su pecho, derramando su boca en la de él, y una marea incontenible los arrastró a los dos.

Y cada noche Sherlock hacía el amor con él de la misma manera en la que vivía con él, con torpeza, con exigencia, con un apetito desmedido, en un silencio sólo roto por la respiración acelerada y los gemidos ásperos del deseo, y John reconocía en él al jovencito principiante que nunca había sido, como un cachorro inexperto sediento de placer pero también de calidez y de intimidad. Cada noche Sherlock lo besaba sin parar, con frenesí cuando sus cabezas golpeaban contra el cabecero de la cama, con dulzura cuando se derrumbaban exhaustos antes de que el sueño se los llevara. Cada beso, John lo sabía, era una frase de amor que Sherlock necesitaba decir desesperadamente, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, salvo por las noches.

* * *

Y por las mañanas. Al empezar el día, cuando John trataba de salir de la cama y los brazos de Sherlock lo retenían firmemente en el sitio, aún duraba en sus labios y su lengua el sabor de un amor sin poesía ni promesas, tan brutalmente real, tan innegable como una evidencia incriminatoria. Una fuerza de la naturaleza que había irrumpido en el diminuto piso del 221B de Baker Street con la furia de un huracán, sin mover a su paso ni una taza, ni un libro, ni una mota de polvo, pero transformándolos radicalmente de una manera que aún no habían terminado de descubrir.

No, las cosas realmente seguían como siempre. Salvo porque no.

* * *

**Buenas noches, criaturas. Soy Belsan de nuevo y debería estar estudiando para mi examen de Historia Rural Medieval de mañana. Pero cualquier excusa es buena para subir slash, por lo visto (voy a ir al infierno académico, lo sé). Soy nueva en este fandom y he entrado con un ímpetu que creía olvidado en mis más febriles años de adolescencia, así que podéis pensar en este fic más bien como un esbozo, una colección de bocetos para estudiar a los personajes y familiarizarme con ellos. Obviamente es muy mejorable (soy consciente de que está lleno de tropos), pero pienso volver a escribir sobre esta serie en el futuro, así que iré corrigiendo el estilo.**

**Nuevamente recuerdo que los reviews me harían muy, muy feliz (así X3 de feliz), sobre todo si vienen con sugerencias o críticas. Nos volveremos a ver, sherlockians... nos vamos a volver a ver un montón ^^**


End file.
